


ART: Found

by Zephre (zephrene)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014, digital illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Marvel Big Bang to illustrate paleogymnast's fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2600561">Charybdis and Other Monsters</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Charybdis and Other Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600561) by [paleogymnast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast). 




End file.
